Poto Wiki
Welcome to The Phantom of the Opera Wiki (a.k.a., POTO Wiki) Poto is a collaborative website about The phantom of the opera that anyone can edit! It holds information from the 2004 Joel Shumacher production to the original london show opened in 1986. It will also include as much information as we can provide on the actors who portrayed Christine Daae and the opera ghost. Love Never dies Of course the phantom of the opera seqeul is arriving in the west end. The original composer Andrew Lloyd webber is set to open the show in march of 2010. There has been quite a few fans debating weather this was a good idea or if he should have let phantom end the way it had? PLOT ''' This is the basic plot of Love Never Dies the musical the musical numbers and minor details missed out but this is the general synopsis. '''ACT 1 The plot takes place 10 years after the events of the Phantom of the Opera. It is revealed that after the events of Don Juan Triumphant the Phantom was smuggled out of Paris by Madame and Meg Giry. The Phantom is now the successful owner and creator of Phantasma an incredibly popular amusement park in Coney Island, New York. The Phantom, still obsessively l in love with Christine Daae manages to convince her to sing at Phantasma when he discovers she is in New York to perform for Oscar Hammerstien. It is also revealed that after the events of Phantom of the Opera, Christine married Vicomte Raoul De Chagney, her love interest in the original musical they also have a 10 year old son called Gustave. However over the years Raoul has become an abusive alcoholic who it is revealed has squandered away his money due to his gambling problems. When the Phantom and Christine encounter each other after 10 years it is revealed that the night before Christine married Raoul she found where the Phantom was hiding (he was still in hiding in Paris) and the two slept together the result being that Gustave is actually the Phantom's son not Raoul's. The reveal of this fact prompts the Phantom to vow to leave all his money and Phantasma to Gustave. This doesn't sit well with Madame Giry who the Phantom promised to leave everything to. ACT 2 The following morning, the day Christine is scheduled to sing at Phantasma, the Phantom and Raoul make a bet. If Christine backs out of singing she, Raoul and Gustave can leave Phantasma and the Phantom will personally pay off all their gambling debts. However, if she sings Christine and Gustave stay at Phantasma with the Phantom and Raoul leaves them alone for good. After a lot of inner debate and turmoil however Christine chooses to sing. Raoul leaves and all seems well. Yet at this point Christine and the Phantom realise that Gustave is missing. After much worry and assumptions it is revealed Gustave has been kidnapped by Meg Giry. They go to the pier of the Coney Island beach just as Meg is about to drown Gustave, she suddenly whips out a gun and directs it at the Phantom. A deranged and frantic Meg reveals that she had to work as a prostitute in order to supply the money and investments that the Phantom needed to create Phantasma. She also has been trying throughout the show to get the Phantom to notice her only to have been ignored in favour of Christine. The Phantom tries to calm the deranged Meg but she accidentally sets the gun off and it hits Christine. Madame and Meg Giry go for help. Christine dies in the Phantom's arms after one final kiss and and an emotional goodbye. Gustave suddenly pulls Raoul on stage and Raoul kisses his dead wife's body one final time. He then whispers something to Gustave pointing at the Phantom. Following Raoul's words Gustave goes to the Phantom and takes his hand and the two leave together. MUSICAL NUMBERS ; | align="left" valign="top"| ;Act 2 '*Entr'acte - The Orchestra *Why Does She Love Me? - Raoul, Meg, Ensemble *Devil Take The Hindmost - Raoul, The Phantom *Invitation to the Concert- Fleck, Gangle, Squelch, Ensemble *Bathing Beauty - Meg, Fleck, Gangle, Squelch, Ensemble *Before The Performance - Christine, Raoul, Gustave, The Phantom *Devil Take The Hindmost (Quartet) - Gustave, Raoul, The Phantom, Madame Giry, Meg, Ensemble *Love Never Dies - Christine *After The Performance- Christine, The Phantom, Raoul *Gustave! Gustave!- Phantom, Christine, Madame Giry, Fleck and Squelch *Please Miss Giry, I Want to Go Back- Gustave, Meg Giry, The Phantom, Christine, Madame Giry, Raoul ' |} Category:Browse Category:PLOT Category:Plot